User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Volume 2 episode 9: Search and Destroy
Hello and welcome to author analysis. With episode 9, we are starting the final arc of volume 2 and a very important episode it is. Starting with some very important character development for Weiss, Blake and Yang. We are also seeing the beginning of a reform for the Grimm. So let deconstruct episode 9 of volume 2: Search and Destroy. We begin the episode with a few choice meetings between RWBY, JNPR and Sun with Neptune. JNPR will shadow the sheriff of a nearby village outside Vale while Sun and Neptune, presumably with the rest of their team, will shadow a crime specialist. I see some very interesting episodes ahead. RWBY sets off for Mountain Glen, An attempt by Vale to expand their territory that went terribly wrong. It was abandoned after an attack by the Grimm.(Did I called it or didn't I?) As Blake mentioned, a very good place for a hideout. When they touch ground, RWBY gets busted for bringing Zwei but all is well with Oobleck as he sees it as a great addition to the team. They are almost immediately attacked by a group of Beowulfs, Ooblecks let's the girls fight. This gives us an action sequence very reminiscent of comic books, panels and all. At the end of the sequence, Yang remarks she would have liked some help from Oobleck. He retorts that he is helping by searching for clues, explaining that not every mission of a Huntsman ends up being daring and heroic. Which seems to take Yang, Weiss and Blake aback. Oobleck noticed their surprise prompting him to ask each of them why they wanted to become Huntresses. Yang explains she's a thrill seeker and wants to travel the world and find adventure, helping people on the way. Weiss answers that as a Schnee, once she recognized her talent, she had an obligation to become a Huntress. It was her duty Blake wants to fight injustice in the world, inequality. When Oobleck ask her how, she has no answer to give him. Ruby was never asked the question but remember that we learned the answer on the very first episode. She wants to help others, Her parents taught them to always help others and she believes this is the best way. Hope you see the difference... I certainly do. Is thrill, duty and righteousness enough to do the job needed? While the three girls ponders their answers, Oobleck ask them to clean up a derelict building so they can sleep for the night while he and Ruby scout the surroundings. Ruby and Oobleck looks over the wall of the city into the wilderness and see several big Grimms never seen before, a cross between the mammoth and the modern day elephant. Ruby ask if she should shoot them but Oobleck tells her that it would only anger them. He explain that some Grimms aren't mindless anymore, some have been around for hundreds of years and have learned that attacking humans will only bring more of them and that they would eventually die. Ruby ask him why they are still so close to the city, His answer... waiting.(Shudders) Ruby then ask him why he became a Hunstman, he wants to prevent tragedies as what happened to this Glen. If they can learn from their mistakes maybe they won't repeat it. While they talk, the three remaining girls seems a bit uneasy by the answers they gave to Oobleck. Weiss say there is more to it than that but none of them can properly explain what they feel. They are beginning to understand that there is more to being a Huntress than just fighting the Grimm. Now what's my take on this episode? F.R.E.A.K.I.N.G A.W.S.O.M.E!!!!! We learn that every girl at RWBY except their leader hasn't thought things through and needs to do a serious self-examination. One might even decide to leave for a bit to search for an answer we all ask ourselves at one point in our lives. Who am I? Then we have the Grimm, FINALLY! We get some hints of super-Grimms, even a glimpse at some of them. we now know they are other types of Grimms in the world of Remnant much tougher than those encountered at this point. They might even have developed intelligence. AND THEY ARE WAITING! Okay, now we're getting real. For now my speculation is right on track. Only 3 episodes left! Category:Blog posts